Lily Potter and the Imperial Vase
by HorsesRuby
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is going to Hogwarts! A relatively normal school year - for Hogwarts of course- involving an animagus, two brothers and a mysterious ghost... Read on to find out!
1. Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K. Rowling , I do own Gabriella Minerva Potter though**

**Authors Note; This is my first fan fiction, its about harry Potters children, this is my first fanfiction so please no hate, I welcome all advice, please let me know if there is grammar or spelling mistakes. Also if you like it please recommend it. ****Sorry this chapters so short, they will get longer the further I get into the book**.

**James- 4th year  
Albus- 2nd year  
Lily- 1st year  
Gabriella- year before Hogwarts**

Lily struggled, her head under water unable to kick to the surface, the water was thick, like oil and she held her breath. Just as her lungs felt like they were about to burst she kicked to the surface, spluttering. As she span around a massive wave swamped her and she was dragged under again. The torturous cycle repeated itself and eventually she began to wish she'd just drowned at the start.  
"Lily! Lily can you hear me?"  
A voice was shouting but she couldn't answer,  
"Lilyyyy! Wake up!"  
She swam to the surface. But before the wave came a jet of cold water hit her. She screamed and her eyes jerked open, her brothers, Albus and James stood in front of her. James laughed but Albus looked annoyed.  
"James I said a little bit of water, not the whole bucket!" He shouted angrily.  
James's grin faltered as he remembered how mad Albus could get, Albus was possibly the only Potter child with a temper. Lily crawled out of bed and yawned. She slipped past the boys and walked to the kitchen. Her sister Gabriella Minerva Potter was sitting at the table, eating glabens (a wizard cereal). "Hey Minnie" Lily calls.  
"Happy Birthday Lily" Gabby sayed excitedly "Only one week until you go to Hogwarts, and a week and a year for me!".  
"I know I'm so excited!" Lily squealed  
"Are you all packed" Ginny asked as she walked into the room, "Happy Birthday darling" she added quickly.  
Suddenly there was a bang upstairs and Lily started, spilling her drink. "Never mind" Ginny said, waving her wand so more milo was poured and the spilt liquored vanished.  
They heard Harry yelling from upstairs "Never.. Never have I heard of such a foolish argument."  
Ginny frowned and cast a charm so they couldn't hear what was happening any more. "When Harry comes down we'll open your presents" Ginny said brightly, "tomorrow Jane is coming over then on Wednesday we'll go to Diagon Alley."  
At that moment Harry came down the stairs with James and Albus following closely. "Happy Birthday Lil" he called across the kitchen.  
James glared at Albus and pulled up a chair next to Gabby. "Ok now that we're all here we can start presents" Ginny said, to cover up any awkwardness.  
Lily opened the top present from Grandpa and Grandma Weasley, it was a white Weasley jumper with a chestnut horse on it, as well as a box of chocolates. After opening all her presents Lily surveyed what she had. There was a box of joke tricks from Uncle George, A book and a do-it-yourself broom kit from uncle Ron and aunt Hermione. A silver globe that would show you anywhere in the world at any given moment from her parents. Gabby, Albus and James had worked together to purchase a miniature pegasus, small enough to find in her hand. Lily was delighted with the presents and quickly took the pegasus to her room, to join her three horses.

After her presents Harry took her aside to tell her something. "I've already told Albus and James and they agreed but I just want to ask you" he said mysteriously.  
"Ask me what?" Lily asked.  
"To protect you I was thinking I'd teach you to be an Animagus"  
"Really!" Lily shouted.  
"So you agree?" Harry smiled.  
"When do we start? Is Gabby doing it? What animal will I be? Do I get to choose?" Lily asked quickly  
"We start as soon as I tell Gabby, yes Gabby is involved, I don't know what animal you will be, you get to choose to an extent, so you will become an animal that matches your personality.  
Lily squealed and ran out calling "I'm going to be an Animagus, I'm going to be an Animagus"

"Ok, to become an Animagus you need to first choose your animal" Harry says to his four children,  
"Dad," Gabby asks "are you an Animagus?"  
"Actually I am" Harry says "Two years ago I managed to turn into a stag" After that he quickly screwed up his face and turned into a gorgeous fawn coloured stag. His sharp horns turn towards Lily and she shivers, despite his kind eyes she could see a wild side. He turns back into a human and claps his hands together. "Ok lets get started!" He says brightly.  
Lily thinks for a moment and then decides.  
"OK I got mine" she said brightly,  
"So have I" James and Albus chorus together.  
"I'm going to be a mountain lion" James says,  
"yeah well, I'm going to be a Kestrel" Albus beamed.  
"What are you going to be Gabby?" Harry asked kindly,  
"I'm not sure, maybe a silver cat or dog.. actually a cat, a silver cat" she decides. "What about you Lil"  
"I've decided but I want to achieve it first before telling people."  
They start with a session to clear their minds and focus on the animal.  
"Animagi technology has improved so it should only take you a year or two to get your animal, at the half way mark you should be able to feel the animal coming out."  
Lily focused but she felt no change, Albus however was concentrating so hard he suddenly stood up on top of the table and jumped off. Luckily Harry's charm stopped him from breaking his arm. James laughed as Albus dusted himself off and glared angrily at his siblings.  
"Don't worry Albus, that was just the kestrel that you will become taking over, that will happen the first few times you transform. It means you will transform quicker then anyone else here."  
Albus beamed and James quickly stopped laughing and scowled.  
"Ok, time for a break" Harry called as he left the room.

Just before she went to bed Lily decided to try again. She focused on her animal and tried to become the animal.  
She focused as hard as she could and suddenly something clicked inside, she scratched at the ground and felt a strong urge to cry out. "Lily!" The shout jerked her out and she shook herself hurriedly. "Lily, go to bed" Ginny shouted,  
"Yes mum"  
As she drifted off to sleep she looked at her horses, her favourite, a sliver Pegasus cantered around its paddock before launching into the air. As she slept, Lily dreamt of flying, just like the Pegasus.

**Thanks for reading, Please review, I will write quicker if you review, also any ideas are welcome. I will answer all questions**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for taking so long, I've already started the next chapter though and I promise to update as soon as I finnish. I apologise for any mistakes, word and fanfiction seem to think that my work is better with grammar or spelling mistakes in it :(.**  
**Oh Albus is in Slytherin for those who were wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Any cannons are J.K. Rowlings I have invented some things though...**

Lily jumped up and down in excitement; today her parents were taking her and her siblings to Diagon Alley! They clustered around the fireplace and James rushed forward to grab a handful of floo powder. Ginny stepped in front of him.  
"James, you know the order, Dad first then Minnie, then Lil-"  
"Yeah Yeah, I know Mum."  
Harry grabbed a handful from the tin on the left and steeped into the fireplace.  
"Diagon Alley" he cried as a cloud of green smoke flew up in front of him.  
Minnie grinned and walked to the right, the tin there had blue dust, anyone underage had to use this dust to prevent injuries, Gabby didn't know this but the blue powder could prevent you from turning up somewhere bad, like Knockturn Alley. James once tried to say that but the powder still took him to Diagon Alley. He had been fine but Ginny almost had a heart attack when he said those dreaded words.  
Gabriella disappeared with a cloud of blue and Lily walked over to the wall. She picked up the fine grains and stepped into the tall fireplace. Shutting her eyes she cried out  
"Diagon Alley"  
She began to spin and was whisked up in a swirl of blue. Holding her breath she was unpleasantly remaindered of her dream.  
She fell out of the fireplace and jarred her hand.  
Cradling her fingers she moved out of the way as Albus came tumbling out.  
She looked around. They were in Madam Malkins Robe shop, everyone where around her were silky robes and every colour imaginable.  
There was a crash behind and James fell out yelling.  
"Dad, DAD there were these men and Mum she, and they and then-"  
Harry run over looking worried.  
"What happened James" he said urgently.  
"I was getting my powder and the door crashed open.. and five men.. walked in pointing wands… at us and she told me… to g..g..go… As I stepped in they… started… firing…spells…..Mom did as well…. But she got hit…. And…..then… I…i…i...left.  
James sank to the floor, devastated.  
Harry's eyes flashed in anger and concern and he grabbed James's arm and pulled him up, leading the way he strode purposely out into Diagon Alley.

Normally Lily would look everywhere around her, but today she was distracted, worried about Ginny.  
Harry strode into a shop and was instantly drenched with red dye.  
"GEORGE! George why dye!" he raged.  
A red haired man walked up, grinning.  
"Its nice to see you to Harry, yes I'm very well, so is Angelina. The kids are great, Roxanne's loving school and Fred can't wait to go. The shops business is great and everyone loves the p-  
They never found out what everyone loves as at that instant Harry snapped,  
"Stay here" and strode out the door.  
"What happened to him?" Uncle George asked confused.  
"Mum, she was attacked as James left and Dad's gone to help her." Albus rattled off quickly, pale faced.  
"Ok then, well why you're here you might as well have some free samples.  
James looked up at this and started forward when Albus stopped him.  
"How can you think of free samples at a time like this" he demanded, seriously worried for his brothers sanity.  
"Al, its to distract him, come on you four, into the back room." George led them into the small hidden room.

"Here is all our newest products that haven't been put in the store yet. Pick anything you want, its on the house."He strode off towards the door where they could hear someone else screaming after being drenched in dye.  
Minnie walked over to inspect the mini Kneazles that George was breeding.  
James headed straight for the pranking section and Albus went to look at the surveillance items like extendible ears and extra eyes.  
Lily wandered around until she found the Pygmy Puffs, miniature puffskiens. She moved on to the collection of horses and found an extremely rare unicorn, she was chestnut with a white blaze down her face. She stared in fascination until George came walking back in.  
"You've found Blaze then" He smiled, "Do you want her?"  
Lily nodded, unable to speak.  
George grinned and picked her up, placing her in a little travel enclosure. Lily grinned and carried her to a corner to spend some time  
meeting her.  
Minnie picked a mini silver Kneazle called Quicksilver.  
James chose a pack of prank equipment and Albus found a silver globe that could answer any yes/no question correctly as long as it wasn't invading someone else's privacy.  
A silver stag burst through the wall and spoke with Harry's voice.  
"Ginny's hurt, we're at St Mungos, George can you take the kids to get their school stuff? See you at Madam Malkins shop in three hours."  
George sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, estimating whether or not the shop could keep running without him. He eventually cam to a decision and called to Maggie, one of the assistant's.  
"I'm going out, can you watch the shop."  
"Leave your stuff here, here's a travel case for Quicksilver, Gabby just put her in there."

They walked out and headed for Florish and Blotts.  
Albus and James left carrying third and fourth year books and headed for Apothecary to choose potions equipment for themselves and Lily.  
She looked at her letter;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Smiling, she found the necessary books and quickly left to find James and Albus, they were paying at the Apothecary. Loaded with bags and packages they headed for Eeylops Owl Emporium. James and Albus bought owl treats, Gabby headed off to look for cat food and Lily headed to the section for horses. She looked around and quickly found enough food and supplies. As she turned to leave a small display caught her eye. There was a heap of lead ropes and halters in all colours. She picked out gold, silver, blue, and purple sets.

They hurried back outside and slipped into Quality Quidditch supplies. J=All four siblings grabbed new polish and James took some new keepers gloves. He was on the team and Albus was trying out. Though little did Albus know Professor Balai had seen him riding Albus's broom and had guaranteed him a place on the team.  
After slipping in and out of many shops they headed to Ollivander's James and Albus waited outside with Gabby while George lead Lily in.  
"Well well I was wondering when I'd be seeing you, miss Potter."  
Lily shivered and looked up at the wide eyes.  
Ollivander had just said the exact same words his father had said to hers.  
He pulled out a wand, "Holly wood and dragon heartstring?"  
She took it and feeling foolish waved it arund her head.  
Immediately Ollivander snatched it away,  
"No, no definitely not."  
He handed her another wand.  
It was long and springy and had a redish tinge,  
"Chestnut tree, with phoenix feather."  
She waved it again, alas nothing happened.

Ollivander pulled out many wands but none felt right, all were to short or to long, or to bendy or to straight.  
"Your father was hard to place as well,"  
Ollivander smiled.  
"There is one last wand I'd like you to try."  
He reached into the back cupboard and pulled out a dusty red box.  
Inside lay a single wand.  
"Holly with unicorn hair. Eleven inches nice and springy."  
"Excuse me, haven't we already tried holly and unicorn hair?"  
She asked bravely.  
"Well yes but that was a different length, and this wand is extremely special. This wand had a sliver, just a sliver mind you, but a sliver of unicorn horn."  
Wonder dawned on her face as she took the wand. It was slightly warm and fit perfectly in her hand.  
She raised it up and whipped it down in a spiral motion.

**Ok, thanks for reading**

**Horsey!**


	3. The Underground Chambers

**Guys please review, I will write 10 times quicker if you do...**

Silver sparks erupted around her and settled on her clothes.  
"That is the one"  
Ollivander smiled. Lily pulled seven gold galleons out and handed them to Ollivander. The gold seemed to drag in light wich to pooled in his hand like molten lava.  
She came out of the shop triumphantly. James leapt up,  
"Can I see your wand?" He asked, "It took forever!"  
She proudly showed the wand but didn't tell them about the sliver of unicorn hair.  
The siblings happily headed back to wait for Harry at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

Sitting in the corner, Lily happily fitted the gold halter on Blaze and spent some time just getting to know her.  
There was a loud crack and Harry appeared in front of them.  
"GEORGE!" He shouted.  
Quickly a face poked through the curtain.  
"Harry, how's Ginny?"  
"The healers have stabilized her and shes waiting at home, come on we need to go kids."  
He handed George some coins and thanked him before ushering the children to the fireplace. Lily took the blue powder and disappeared quickly.

Lily stepped out of the fireplace and watched as Albus and came whirling out.  
"Quick downstairs," Harry gestured frantically.  
Lily, Albus and Gabriella slipped into the laundry and Albus stepped into the dryer. It was a large version of a muggle dryer and was also the the only way to get downstairs.  
He pressed a button and a cloud of green smoke covered him.  
When the smoke cleared he was gone. Gabby stepped in next and repeated the ritual, yellow fog covered the glass and she disappeared.  
Lily stepped in and her hand groped for the button. She pressed it and blue mist fogged the glass, the bottom of the dryer dropped out and she fell, screaming into the dark.

She reappeared in an identical dryer. As she stepped out she heard Quicksilver purring, the sound jogged her memory and she gasped. Frantically she called out that she forgot something and stepped back in.  
She raced upstairs into her room and grabbed a travel enclosure. Calling to her horses she beckoned them in. As her Pegasus, Silver stepped over the ledge she shut the pen. Grabbing her supplies she sprinted back downstairs and into the dryer, clutching the horses to her chest she fell again.  
"Lily, are you all right" Gabby asked worried, waiting at the door.  
"Yeah, I needed to grab Silver, Bingo and Penny" she panted.  
Unfolding her stables and paddocks she let them out. She unpacked Blaze from the smaller crate and let her into an adjoining stable with Silver. The Pegasus neighed and cantered over. The two mares bonded instantly and began to gallop round racing each other, eventually they both lifted up into the air where their large feathered wings allowed them to reach the roof of their enclosure.  
Lily looked in the second paddock where Bingo and Penny were grazing on the hay she'd thrown in. Bingo was a stunning Welsh B Chestnut gelding with four white socks and a blaze, his feathered wings were the same iridescent colour of his body. Penny was a light grey Welsh A mare, almost white her wings glowed with a silvery light when it was dark, Albus once made the mistake of calling her a white ghost horse. He was near deaf from her screaming about there being no such thing as white horses; there is only light grey.  
She caught them all and placed their halter on. Blaze had gold, Silver was silver, Bingo was blue and Penny was purple.

Lily slipped out of her room and went to join the rest of her family. Her siblings and her had two bedrooms each. The upstairs ones were just for show although they did sleep in them.  
The properly decorated ones downstairs had all their belongings. James's room and red with gold trimmings and had a gold lion painted on the door. Albus's was green with a silver snake. Ginny and Harry's room and was gold as well, with a few silver and red trimmings. Lily and Gabby's rooms were sky blue with sea green trimmings, the traditional Potter colours. The potter crest; Two lions rearing up against a black elongated P., was on their doors.

Lily walked into the living room, the rooms mirrored the ones above exactly. These rooms were completely safe, the Minister for Magic Percy had given them permission to create them and enhance them with several charms and enchantments.  
One enchantment meant that if someone was aware of the chambers and tried to burrow down without using the entrance the chambers the imposter would never find them.  
Lily slipped into the kitchen where Harry was waving his wand making the kitchen implement's dance around making fluffy pancakes.  
She poured honey on hers and sat down. Albus and James were eating but Minnie was huddled at the end. The instant Harry sat down she called out,  
"What happened to Mum, is she all right?"  
"Don't worry, she's fine. They hit her with a few curses but St Mungos will sort it out, they said there would be no lasting damage."  
He seemed to be reassuring himself more then them.  
They waited around the fire, waiting for Ginny to come home. Harry had requested Lilly and Minnie go to bed but they stormed him down with complaints and retorts.

Finally as the fire burned low, the red coals glowing on their faces. There was a thud from the laundry and Ginny entered the room. Her red hair glowed in the firelight, mirroring Minnie's perfectly.  
"Are you all right, have you got everything you need?"  
She asked, worrying in a way only mothers could.  
The children swamped her, making sure she was fine and telling her about her day.  
Eventually Harry called them off and ordered the to bed.  
"Come on, tomorrows our last day as a family before you go to Hogwarts or Stillhock (A wizarding primary school in the area they lived, it was a day school not boarding like Hogwarts.)  
Lily slipped into her room and lead her horses into their stables.  
She slipped into bed and dreamed of her white Pegasus…

She awoke late, still shivering from her dream of drowning.  
She slipped out to the living room and was greeted by an explosion that nearly knocked her over.  
James and Minnie sat on the ground grinning and surrounded by exploding snap cards.  
"You still owe me three licorice wands"  
James argued.  
"Nah, You owe me eight chocolate frogs which takes away the licorice wands."  
"No! Five chocolate frogs equals one licorice wand! So you owe me three because you owed me four and now-"  
"Oh, Hey Lily."  
"Hello James, hello Minnie, I presume you weren't planning on getting these sweets from my stash, no of course not silly me that hasn't happened before or anything!"  
She finished glaring.  
"Um.. we-uh were going to get them- um on the Hogwarts express."  
"Oh of course, JAMES I'M NOT STUPID, YOU KNOW GABBY'S NOT GOING ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS AND YOU'LL END UP BORROWING MY MONEY TO BUY THEM BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS SPEND IT SO QUICKLY!"  
Lily shouted and stalked out of the room, a small smirk on her face.  
She slipped into the kitchen and began to butter her toast. A loud shout came from behind her and Albus strolled in.  
"Let me guess, they asked you for sweets and money as well"  
Lily grinned, she and Albus were very similar, they liked learning, never wasted their money or lollies on a whim and were curious but not pranksters.  
Gabriella and James were the opposite, they ate all their lollies and spent their money as soon as they got it, they loved to prank people and almost never did their work.

Lily lay back on her bed and watched Silver launch into the air, Blaze whinnied helplessly on the ground below. She had just let her horses out into her room. Bingo and Penny galloped around, occasionally lifting into the air. Blaze lay down next to her and Silver flew as fast as she could showing off to Blaze. Lily sat up and Blaze flew up to her shoulder. The door opened a crack and Minnie slid in, holding Quicksilver tightly. The Kneazle looked in interest at the horses but stayed where she was.  
Bingo cantered over and promptly head butted the cat, trying to protect Penny. As they were the same size (about a foot height) Quicksilver fell over backwards and scampered over to Minnie.  
Howling with laughter the girls comforted Quicksilver and watched as Bingo took off again.

**Please no hating on the horses, they are all pegasi BTW which will make sense later. Bingo and Penny are based on my horses as well... if you offend them I may have to kill you :0 but no pressure :)**


End file.
